User talk:Samuel di Curtisi di Salvadori
Hello! I'm from the admin from the german Wiki ("DetektivConan-Wiki") and also admin in this CaseClosed-Wiki. When some german Users came to the Conanpedia at Wikia, we decided to go on an own URL and the german DetektivConan-Wiki was founded. If you want to do it as well, I can ask the User, who has got the server, for an english Wiki. Then you can become admin and guide this Wiki. How you do it, doesn't interest me ;) I hope, you can understand, what I want to say... (because I'm german^^) Philipp S. 11:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Cooperation Agreement Well, I'm sorry I'm getting back to you so late, as I have been extremely busy recently and I have not been able to continue adding articles, although it seems someone else has done such in my absence (some articles were not well made though.) In any case, to answer your 1st question, the content on any of the articles I made is nearly exactly like the information on Wikipedia, as the Wikipedia information is for the most part accurate. I did make some changes, as parts of the articles were off or simply wrong. As for using the Japanese names as standard, I do not mind; when i left them as English, it was simply to cause less confusion for those people who did not know of the Japanese names. I do not know who you would talk to about this wiki though, as I have only made articles here. I don't know who the admin is. The only thing I would ask for is help with templates, because for SOME reason, I am unable to get them to work properly. And the infobox template, as well as some other templates would add a lot to the information display, making things easier to understand. Other than that, I have no requests. Thank you for contacting me, as no one besides me seemed to be working on this site. :Hm... I put a notice to the owner of the server for the german "DetektivConan-Wiki". If he agrees, you can go to an own URL. If you can't do it, i could also make the tamplates in your Wiki. And... Please speak not so difficult english with me... My english is not as good as yours, becuase I'm from Germany... ;) Philipp S. 18:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hi im the admin of the german wiki ("DetektivConan-Wiki") (Python) i agree to the cooperation, and i want to ask you: do you want a own wiki or a language bar like Wikipedia? And what should be the name of the domain? en.detektivconan-wiki.com or caseclosed-wiki.com or something else ??? (Python) ::: I am sorry. I tried to keep my English more basic but I failed. Yes, please make the templates. Thank you. The templates are not copying from Wikipedia good. To own a wiki...I am not sure yet. I am willing to help with articles. I do not know much about owning a site or wiki. Again, thank you. :::: We install/check the Wiki/Templates and all what you have to do is writing english articles :) We have also a forum (is forum a german word?) (there are currently no english topics at all) what you can control. And after a while i buy your own top-level-domain. Thats a offer isn't it? (Python) :::::Yes, that is a offer. And I will agree to it. (no, I do not think "forum" is a german word. It is English too.) Thank you for helping me this project. And I will hopefully be able to keep it active. Again, Thank you for talking with me. May this project work well and be popular. ::::::Thx, all friends of Conan are my friends too :). The wiki is in work, i start tomorrow (12.11.08) with it, 'cause tomorrow is a english test :) :::::: if you want you can register already at our forum -> forum.detektivconan-wiki.com (Python) For everyone So... Tomorrow, we are going to start the english Wiki for Case closed. If everything will be right, I think, that you two should become administrators... So we (Python and me) can concentrate us on the german wiki. If you have questaions, you can ask us and we will help. I think, that both Wikis should get seperable and work on their own. Are there still questions left? (I hope, you can understand my english^^) Philipp S. 17:16, 10 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. @python: Kannst du vielleicht in beiden Wikis einen Interwiki-Bot zum laufen bekommen?! :I only one question. When do I start to add articles to the wiki? ::You can start, whenever you want. If you want, I can copy all pages to the new wiki... (And please sign your contributions with ~~~~. Thanks.) Philipp S. 15:24, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::If there are still questions left, please post it on my discusion in the NEW-WIki. Thx.Philipp S. 15:31, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::And the link is http://en.detektivconan-wiki.com/ (later you get a top level domain) (Python)